


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Sungwoon makes a mess, Haneul has an addiction, Woojoo takes a bath, Peach gets groomed, Daniel gets kicked and the Uncles come over for dinner.A special day at the Kangs.





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

The babies’ room was a wonderland of toys strewn about the carpet when Daniel peeked his head in at 8:32 AM.

 

“Babe!” He called, seeing that his husband and oldest son were awake. “What is this mess? I was gone for 40 minutes.”

 

Sungwoon yawned. “We built a tower. Tower fell down.” He explained sitting in the middle of scattered building blocks, storybooks, and stuffed animals.

 

“Boom!” Haneul cheered in his bear onesie, throwing his favorite dinosaur in the air.

 

“If I did this I would be in trouble.” Daniel pouted. He crossed his arms and scanned the floor of all the toys. “Clean it up! And change out of your pajamas!”

 

Sungwoon grinned. His husband liked to give commands every so often and Sungwoon found it funny how empowered it made Daniel feel.

 

“We’re going for a theme, though.” Sungwoon pulled Haneul into his arms. “I’m the boy with the teddy bear pajamas and Haneul is my teddy bear.” He squeezed Haneul tenderly and the little boy giggled.

 

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s so cute.”

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “I was talking about you.”

 

Sungwoon raised his eyebrows in surprise and flattery. “Oh.”

 

A tiny sneeze sounded from Woojoo’s crib and Daniel went over to pick up the recently awoken infant.

 

“Hey, little guy.” He said softly.

 

Sungwoon, still feeling warm from Daniel’s compliment, put Haneul on his pawed feet and stood up. He made his way over to Daniel, gave him his best lovestruck smile and kissed his lips.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.” Sungwoon repeated and then there was a baby bear attached to his leg.

 

“Food!” Haneul insisted.

 

“Let’s see what Dad brought back for breakfast.”

 

Gathered around the kitchen island, Daniel unloaded the brown paper bag. Sungwoon filled a bottle with Woojoo’s baby formula and a sippy cup with water. Placing them on the table he watched as Haneul went straight for the bottle as expected.

 

“Haneul that’s not for you. Yours is the sippy cup.”

 

“No want.” The two year old whined with his teeth sunk into the nipple of the bottle.

 

“How is Woojoo going to drink his milk? That’s not fair.” Daniel chimed in.

 

Haneul glanced at his baby brother propped up in his high chair and released it. “Joojoo,” He called and the infant looked at him. “Dwink.”

 

Haneul stood on his seat and put the bottle on Woojoo’s tabletop. Woojoo wasted no time putting it in his mouth.

 

Sungwoon smiled and passed the sippy cup to Haneul. “Good job, Haneul. That’s what big brothers are for.”

 

“Here,” Daniel handed Sungwoon an everything bagel already coated in cream cheese. He took a plain one out and cut it in half, setting one half on Haneul’s plate.

 

“Bread and water. How nutritious.” Sungwoon teased.

 

Daniel made an angry face. “I have fruit too!” He handed Woojoo a small piece of banana.

 

Woojoo released the bottle to smear the banana all over his lips before actually getting it in his mouth. His tiny bottom two teeth helped him eat better these days and the infant was ecstatic to get his hands on all sorts of food.

 

“Put his bib on him, babe.” Daniel said wiping Woojoo’s chin with his fingertips. Sungwoon nodded and reached beneath Woojoo’s high chair for their stash of bibs and baby wipes. Simply watching his kids eat brought happiness to Daniel. It was an effortless joy getting to eat with his little family on days like these.

 

“Waberry pwease!”

 

The second Haneul bit into the strawberry juice squirted all over his bear suit and onto his face. He frowned and roughly rubbed the moisture off his face.

 

“Ah, Haneul.” Daniel sighed but also laughed. He picked up the toddler and went to the sink to wash off his face. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” He cooed, wiping his big hand down Haneul’s face. He sat him on the counter and patted his face dry with a paper towel. “Better?”

 

Haneul nodded happily and swung his feet, accidentally kicking Daniel right in the groin.

 

Daniel gasped and leaned forward, grabbing his goods. “Sungwoon! Your son just kicked me in the dick!” Sungwoon’s muffled laughter rang loudly which made Woojoo grin. “Don’t laugh!”

 

“Dick!” Haneul repeated and put his hands over the front of his diaper.

 

“Don’t repeat that.” Sungwoon admonished as he tried to stop his laughter at his husband’s hurt expression. “Come sit down.”

 

Daniel grumbled to himself but brought the two year old back to the table. “What a day.” Daniel sighed.

 

Sungwoon chuckled and raised a bagel to Daniel’s lips. “And it’s only the morning.”

 

 

♡

 

 

Haneul hummed to himself as he continued to build what he believed was his best creation. His building blocks were stacked high in some weird shape that had no name. All the same to him because he only knew three shapes anyway.

 

“Cookie.” He said to no one in particular. Woojoo was napping in his crib after lunch and Dad and Daddy were doing things around the house.

 

Lifting himself up, Haneul toddled into the hallway, looking into the bathroom and then his parents’ room. Not seeing anyone that could help him with his sudden craving he continued into the living room. The birds were chirping loudly just outside the sliding glass doors and the sunlight poured into the house. Peach trotted up to the little boy and lightly nudged his cheek with her nose.

 

“Beach want cookie?” Haneul asked and wrapped his little hand around Peach’s black nose.

 

Sungwoon, who was cleaning out the pantry, noticed his son standing in the middle of the room and called for him. “What’s up, Haneul?”

 

Haneul raised his head at his name and spun in a circle looking for the voice. “Daddy, where ah you?”

 

Sungwoon stepped out of the pantry and peeked behind the door. “Psst. Over here.”

 

Haneul’s expression changed from one of confusion to one of recognition and he happily skipped to his dad’s side.

 

“Cookie pwease?” He asked sweetly, peering up at Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon smiled at his manners. “Sure. You can have a cookie.” He reached behind him for the cookie jar that Daniel had insisted they buy and plucked out one chocolate chip cookie.

 

Haneul waited for Sungwoon to give it to him before putting his hands out to take it. The cookie was a quarter of the size of his face and he couldn’t wait to devour it in his room.

 

“Denk yu, Daddy!” He called, running back into his room.

 

A full size cookie usually lasted Haneul a while but that day it didn’t take him long to finish it. He licked his fingers of all crumbs and wiped his hands down the front of his green shorts. Deciding he wanted another one he ventured out into the house again. Being the smart baby that he was though, he searched for Dad instead of Daddy. He quietly snuck through the living room trying his best not to be seen by Sungwoon and wandered into the room they used as an office.

 

Daniel was in there with his phone close to his face, playing a game.

 

“Dad.” Haneul said putting his hands on Daniel’s thigh.

 

“Hey munchkin.” Daniel pet the baby’s head and grinned.

 

“Cookie pwease?”

 

“You want a cookie?” Daniel scratched his neck and hummed. “Me too. Let’s go get some.” He said and tried to pick Haneul up but the toddler pushed him away.

 

“No! You bwing here!” Haneul whispered loudly. He knew that if Daddy saw him with another cookie he would get in trouble so he should use Dad to do it instead.

 

Luckily, Daniel was a sucker when it came to his kids so he did as he was told without much questioning. When he returned, Haneul took the cookie and secretly dropped it in the front part of his diaper until he was in his room.

 

Munching on cookie two when he knew he was only allowed one a day? Score 2 for Haneul, 0 for the dads.

 

 

♡

 

 

Lazily walking into the kitchen a while later, Daniel saw his husband bent over fixing boxes of food in the pantry still. He took his chance and grabbed two handfuls of Sungwoon’s butt and squeezed.

 

Sungwoon jumped upright and whirled around. “Whoaaa. What the-” Daniel snickered and Sungwoon slapped him in the shoulder. “What do you want?”

 

Daniel wrapped his long arms around Sungwoon and puckered his lips while simultaneously reaching behind him for the cookie jar. “You,” He answered and placed a short kiss on his short husband’s thick lips. “And some cookies.” He held up a cookie in each hand and grinned widely. “How’s the pantry cleaning?”

 

Sungwoon scratched his thigh. “Well. We have a lot of stuff to eat. That’s for sure. The babies have a lot of hidden snacks I forgot we bought.”

 

“That’s a good thing.” Daniel said, munching on a cookie. “We don’t have to buy much at the store then.”

 

“The downside is we’re completely out of rice. The reason I started cleaning in the first place.”

 

“Damn. Woojoo will be upset.” Turned out that Woojoo, like most of the population of the world, had become fixated with rice and could munch on it in handfuls. “We can go shopping tomorrow.” Daniel said and hopped up onto the counter.

 

“Okay.” Sungwoon answered, putting away a box of bowtie macaroni. “Remember Jihoon and Woojin are coming over later. What are we having for dinner?”

 

Daniel smirked. “Me.” He replied and spread his legs open.

 

Sungwoon’s eyes widened and he occupied the space between Daniel’s legs in an instant, circling his arms around Daniel’s waist.

 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Daniel laughed loudly and smiled at his husband’s eagerness. He kissed his forehead. “You want me that bad, huh? What about the children, Sungwoon?”

 

Right on cue, Haneul toddled into the kitchen to interrupt his parents’ canoodling. He stared up at them with his adorable puppy dog eyes and tilted his head to the side. “Daddy,” He began sweetly and Sungwoon released Daniel to face their son. “More cookie pwease?”

 

“You already had one today, Haneul.”

 

Daniel blinked. “You gave him a cookie?” He asked confused. Sungwoon nodded. “ _I_ gave him a cookie.”

 

Sungwoon furrowed his eyebrows. Both parents looked at each other and then at their two year old. “Haneul, did you have two cookies today?”

 

Haneul, the ever brilliant child he was, began to giggle. He covered his mouth bashfully as he laughed and Sungwoon and Daniel couldn’t hold themselves back from laughing at the cuteness that was their son.

 

“What are you laughing about, mister? That’s not funny.” Sungwoon scolded through his own laughter. He walked forward to get closer but Haneul took a few steps back, still giggling. “Come over here.” Sungwoon said and scooped the little boy into his embrace. Daniel watched from the counter with a broad smile on his face.

 

“How did you outsmart the both of us?” Daniel questioned the little boy. Sungwoon stood Haneul on Daniel’s thighs and gazed at him.

 

Haneul shrugged. “I smawt.” He said and pointed to his noggin. He wrapped an arm around Daniel’s shoulder and laid his head in the crook of his neck.  

 

“Unbelievable.” Daniel chuckled.

 

“But believable.” Sungwoon pressed his finger to Haneul’s button nose. Haneul yawned and settled into the warmth of Daniel’s body.

 

“Somebody is ready for their nap.” Daniel adjusted Haneul so he was cradling him. “I used to hold you like this when you were a baby like Woojoo.” He told Haneul who’s heavy eyelids were drooping.

 

“You’re still our baby.” Sungwoon corrected, tickling Haneul’s belly.

 

Haneul grunted in disagreement. “Not baby.”

 

“Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Woojin are coming over later so why don’t you take your nap so you can play with them later?” Daniel said patting Haneul’s bottom.

 

“Hoonie?” The little boy asked and his small mouth formed into an adorable yawn.

 

“Yeah. They want to play with you and Joojoo.”

 

“Who should be waking up from his nap any time soon.” Daniel commented.

 

“Can you give him a bath when he does?” Sungwoon asked nicely. He laid his hands on Daniel’s thighs and pushed up on his tiptoes just a bit to leave a soft, convincing kiss on Daniel’s lips.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel relented, leaning in for another kiss. “I can do that.”

 

A little hand clutched onto the front of Daniel’s shirt, pushing him away. Daniel lightly growled.

 

“I can kiss daddy whenever I want. Don’t push me away.” He told the toddler in his arms.

 

“No.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened comically. “What do you mean no?!”

 

After a few minutes of father- son arguing, Sungwoon intervened. “Alright you two. Don’t fight over me.” Haneul reached his arms out for him. “Dad is going to put you to sleep, okay? See you later.” He pressed a raspberry kiss to the little boy’s cheek and Daniel hopped off the counter.

 

“I’ll be back with baby #2!”

 

 

♡

 

 

“I know Daddy likes to use that mini bath seat thing for you but I’m going to do it the old fashioned way. And now you can actually sit up so its going to be easier.”

 

Daniel stripped Woojoo of his space themed t-shirt and pants set and sat the baby in the sink of the kitchen. The diaper came next to which Daniel was unsurprised to see it had clearly been _used._ He then turned the faucet on, adjusting the temperature until it was warm and gently splashed Woojoo’s chunky body with water.

 

“Wow. Look at this healthy scalp of hair.” Daniel rubbed his hands together and spiked Woojoo’s unruly black hair with the baby soap. He grabbed his phone and took a picture. “Look that’s you.” Woojoo made to grab the phone but Daniel took it away before it could fall into the water.

 

After rinsing the baby’s hair, Daniel moved onto lathering up his chubby legs. He tapped the soles of Woojoo’s feet making him furrow his brows and kick.

 

“You’re ticklish.” Daniel taunted, doing it again. Woojoo shrieked and covered his feet with his hands. Losing his balance, his face went into the stream of water and he scrunched his face in discomfort.

 

Daniel leaned on the sink and grinned.

 

“Say dad.” Woojoo looked at him because he recognized the word but said nothing. “Can you say dad?”

 

A charming toothless smile erupted on Woojoo’s face instead and Daniel felt that was more than enough.

 

“Stand up.” He said and put his hands out for Woojoo to hold onto. The 8 month old grasped his dad’s fingers and lifted himself up. Daniel moved him around, pushing his arms back and forth to make the baby dance and Woojoo giggled. “Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up, little guy. You’re going to get pruney in here.”

 

While Haneul slept and Woojoo took his bath, Sungwoon whipped out the vacuum cleaner. Dragging it out into the living room, Sungwoon found himself face to face with Peach who was scratching herself and shedding white fur all over the place.

 

“Peach,” He called and the Samoyed raised her head then trotted over to him. “It’s time.” Sungwoon pulled a brush from his back pocket and let Peach sniff it. “I have to groom you, alright? Be patient with me.”

 

Because Peach was such a big dog and had an immense amount of fur, her grooming process took her a few days. Not to mention having to juggle the babies at the same time. One day they would brush her fur and remove the excess then the next they would give her a shower, and a few days later when she was completely dry they would brush out her fur again. Thankfully, Sungwoon was on the last step and Haneul was napping and Woojoo was with Daniel.

 

It took about an hour and a half of Sungwoon brushing through the Samoyed’s fur to complete the process; a mountain of white fluff sitting right next to him. Haneul usually liked to sprinkle the fur all over the living room, thus the necessity of a vacuum.

 

“Okay, girl. You’re finally done. We don’t have to do this for another while.” Sungwoon said, finishing off Peach’s right paw. The dog stood up and shook herself. She was as tall as Sungwoon sitting down on the floor.

 

“What a process.” Daniel said from the couch. Woojoo was in his lap gnawing on the remote control.

 

“I still have to vacuum.” Sungwoon groaned and rolled his neck around. He stayed still for a few seconds and then moved next to Daniel on the couch.

 

“Take a break.” Daniel told him and wrapped a loving arm around him. He inspected his husband’s face closely. “You have dark circles, baby.”

 

Sungwoon stared at the television and shook his head. “I’m fine. Haneul woke me up too early.” He reassured.

 

Daniel continued to study him. “Are you sure?” He poked Sungwoon’s stomach. “It’s not because… there’s a bun in the oven?”

 

Sungwoon gave him the dirtiest look. “No.”

 

“Okay,” Daniel goofily laughed. “Don’t kill me.”

 

“Daddy?” They turned their heads to the little voice coming from the kids’ room. “Daddy.”

 

“Go. I’ll clean this up.”

 

Daniel pushed Sungwoon to his feet and towards the room. Haneul was in the middle of his new toddler bed hugging his dinosaur.

 

“What’s the matter?” Sungwoon asked, quietly approaching the bed.

 

“I had dweam.” Haneul’s pouty lips were bloated. “Scarewy.”

 

Sungwoon patted down the two year old’s matted hair. “You had a nightmare?”

 

“A meow,” The little boy started staring at his light blue blanket.

 

“A cat.” Sungwoon translated.

 

“Big!”

 

“A big cat.”

 

“In house! Beach scared. Meow big.” Haneul emphasized.

 

“There was a big cat in the house and it scared Peach?”

 

Haneul nodded sadly. “My cookie, meow eat!” He opened his mouth wide and pressed both of his hands to his lips.

 

“The cat ate your cookie?” Sungwoon held back his laughter.

 

Haneul’s bottom lip jutted out and there were almost tears in his eyes. “Yeah.”

 

“Aww,” Sungwoon felt nothing but compassion for his little boy and his innocent struggles. The doorbell rang then and Sungwoon was quick to change the mood giving a little gasp. “Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Woojin are here! Let’s open the door!”

 

Haneul sniffled but tossed his blanket to the side and rolled off the bed to toddle towards the front door. Sungwoon followed him silently cursing to himself for having stepped on a few toy cars along the way.

 

Sungwoon opened the door just enough for Haneul to peek over the side.

 

“Oh! Hello Haneul.”

 

The toddler took a few shy steps backwards at Jihoon’s greeting.

 

“Hey! Welcome to our house!” Daniel’s boisterous voice echoed through the hallway over the sound of the vacuum.

 

“We bring gifts.” Woojin announced as they removed their shoes and walked into the home.

 

Jihoon set a plastic bag on the island of the kitchen and began to remove the items within. “This used to be a soju bomb house but since,” He pointedly eyed Haneul who was clinging to Daniel’s leg as he swept up the remaining fur on the ground. “We have fruit punch instead!”

 

“Look at this chubby guy. Could your cheeks be any fatter?” Woojin fingered Woojoo’s cheeks and smiled down at him. Woojoo leaned in closer to him on the couch and sent him the cutest grin. “Your teeth are growing! Jihoon look at him!”

 

Jihoon took a schnauzer stuffed animal and jogged over to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh great. More toys.” Sungwoon mumbled under his breath.

 

Daniel laughed, set the broom and dust pan to the side and rubbed Sungwoon’s back. Haneul was still sticking close to them. “Haneul, go play with them. Don’t be so shy.” He said nudging the little boy with his foot.

 

“I have this dog at home.” Jihoon explained when Haneul wandered closer. “His name is Max and he’s black.” He made the dog kiss Woojoo’s nose.

 

“You hab dog?”

 

“Yes. He’s this big.” Jihoon said leaving the stuffed dog in the palm of his hand.

 

“Beach this big.” Haneul opened his arms as wide as they would spread.

 

“Peach is bigger than your dad.” Woojin joked, snickering at Sungwoon.

 

“Hey.” The latter warned.

 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Jihoon went back to the counter and pulled something else out of the bag and gestured for Haneul to come closer. “I got these for you to put in your room, okay? Ask your dads if you can put them up.”

 

Haneul flipped the little package around in his hands curiously. “What is?

 

“They’re glow in the dark stars. You put them on the ceiling and at night you’ll see stars in your room.”

 

Haneul instantly brightened and he looked at his parents with surprised and excited eyes.

 

“Wow that’s so cool! What do you say?” Daniel encouraged.

 

“Denk yu!”

 

Jihoon smiled fondly. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Oh boy.” Woojin exclaimed from the couch. “I think Woojoo needs a diaper change.” He said holding his nose.

 

“It’s the perfect time for you to learn then, my friend!” Sungwoon said, chucking a diaper at him.

 

The Parks spent some time getting the kids to warm up to them while the dads sat back and supervised. They told Haneul stories about his dads in college and how crazy they were. Woojin slyly throwing in how much time they spent practicing ‘making babies’. (Daniel turned bright red.)

 

They started to get hungry so Jihoon mentioned this really good pizza place he knew. The Kang house was out of their delivery zone so Sungwoon and Daniel agreed to go pick it up, leaving their kids in the hands of their younger friends.

 

“Woojoo has been itching to walk and I want to see him do it!” Daniel said, pointing a finger at himself. “So if he starts to walk, push him down!”

 

Woojin burst out in laughter while Jihoon looked on in mild surprise.

 

“You are not allowed to walk without us in the room, understood?” Daniel spoke to Woojoo who happily sat in his bouncy chair.

 

“We’ll be back soon.” Sungwoon said. “Hold down the fort.” He held up two fingers to his eyes and pointed to Haneul specifically.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

 

♡

 

 

The babies’ room was once again a mess as Jihoon and Woojin embraced their inner child and played with the boys. Woojin was irrevocably enamored with the youngest of the two kids. He always thought he was a bit awkward with children but Woojoo’s chubbiness and friendliness worked their charm on him. Haneul continuously chatted with Jihoon about all his toys and how he liked to play with them and how his dinosaur was his most favorite and how it was always funny when Daddy stepped on his toy cars and went ‘ow!’

 

Jihoon crouched down to Haneul’s height after looking for a pair of socks to put on Woojoo. “Which daddy do you mean?”

 

“Daddy.” Haneul said plainly, stacking his building blocks on top of each other.

 

“Yeah but which one is that?”

 

“Daddy!” The two year old emphasized because to him Daddy was just Daddy and he didn’t understand what Jihoon was asking him.

 

Jihoon bucked his teeth and spread his arms out wide. “Bunny teeth and big? Is that daddy? Or,” He stuck his lips out. “Small and pouty?”

 

Haneul threw his head back in exasperation. “ _Daddy_!”

 

Jihoon dropped his head. At this rate he was never going to figure it out. “Okay, okay. We’re going to find out.” He said pulling out his phone to call the kids’ dad.

 

The phone rang twice and Sungwoon picked up.

 

_“Hey. Is everything okay?”_

 

Jihoon pushed back to sit cross legged and handed Haneul another block. “Everything’s fine. I just have to clarify something.”

 

_“What is it?”_

 

“Hyung, which one of you is daddy?”

 

Sungwoon laughed into the phone and Jihoon felt 20% like a dummy for asking such a question. _“That would be me.”_

 

“And Niel hyung is?”

 

_“Dad.”_

“Ah,” Jihoon breathed in understanding. “Got it. Come back soon. We’re hungry!”

 

Woojin placed Woojoo in his walking baby seat and realized how true Daniel’s earlier statement had been. The eight month old literally hit the ground running. Woojin walked all over the room and the baby followed him, stumbling a few times on Haneul’s blocks. Every so often Woojin would poke Haneul in the side and make him flinch and Jihoon would warn him that Haneul was going to beat him up. One poke later, Haneul was waving a block over his head chasing Woojin around the room as Woojoo followed them with endearing laughter.

 

In a bout of creativeness, after getting permission to stick the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, Jihoon borrowed one of Sungwoon’s scarves and wrapped it around Haneul’s head enough times to make it look like a helmet and took a pair of sunglasses that were in the living room and perched them on Haneul’s nose to pretend they were a visor.

 

“What in the world did you do to him?” Woojin snorted.

 

“He’s an astronaut. Don’t you see this is his helmet?” Jihoon pointed to the kid’s makeshift helmet and then the glow in the dark stars with an offended frown.

 

Woojin choked out a laugh. “An astronaut? I think your imagination is bigger than the kids’.”

 

Jihoon wrinkled his nose in distaste and gave an indignant huff. “My creativity is obviously superior to yours. Come on, Haneul. Let me show you how astronauts walk in space.”

 

When the smell of pizza invaded the house, Woojin was the first to run out with Woojoo in his arms. Sungwoon and Daniel set the table quickly, pouring drinks and disbursing pizza slices like the parents that they were.

 

“Haneul and Jihoon come eat!” Sungwoon yelled into the house.

 

Haneul jetted out of the room straight into Woojin’s lap begging him to fix the scarf around his head.

 

“Why are you wearing that?” Sungwoon paused to ask and Woojin did nothing but point to Jihoon. “Why is he wearing that?”

 

“I’m a assnot!”

 

While Jihoon and Woojin dropped to the floor in laughter, Sungwoon’s eyes bugged out. “You’re a _what?_ ”

 

“A assnot! In space, daddy!”

 

Sungwoon directed his confused stare towards the other 2 men in the room.

 

“He’s a… he’s an astronaut.” Jihoon explained when his breath caught up with him.

 

Daniel choked on his pizza and both he and Sungwoon doubled over in disbelief and laughter too.

 

“That’s hilarious!” Daniel said, wiping his eyes.

 

“I can’t even be mad.” Sungwoon said shaking his head. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.” He sighed. “Come here you assnot. Eat your pizza.”

 

 “Oh! He asked for a cookie before so I gave him one. Hope that’s okay.” Jihoon commented.

 

“Kang Haneul! 3 cookies today?!”

 

Jihoon and Woojin glanced at each other nervously. “Oops.”

 

And what did Haneul do? He laughed of course.

 

3 cookies in one day? Score 3 for Haneul, 0 for the dads.


End file.
